Black Torments
by MagnoliaFairyGirl
Summary: “ Tu ne comprends pas Black… mes frères, ils ne l'accepteront jamais. Ils me chercheront sans relâche et finiront par me le faire payer. Nous sommes des Lestrange et personne ne peut trahir cette famille. Personne. ” UA/HP et l’Ordre Du P. SiriusOC.


Hola !

Ceci est mon premier essai. J'ai imaginé cette histoire il y a maintenant presque 10 ans. Jusqu'à present j'ai toujours lu les fictions des autres puis finalement j'ai décidé de me lancer ! lol. L'univers Harry Potter est probablement mon préféré et bien sûr il fallait que j'expoite ça.

L'histoire commence l'été après le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Donc l'intrigue se déroulera pendant Harry Potter et l'ordre du Phénix. J'espère que ça vous plaîra.

_

 _" Tu ne comprends pas Black… mes frères, ils ne l'accepteront jamais. Ils me chercheront sans relâche et finiront par me le faire payer. Nous sommes des Lestrange et personne ne peut trahir cette famille. Personne. " UA/HP et l'ODP. SiriusOC_.

_

\- **1** -

_

C'était une situation assez étrange, voir presque irréelle.

Moi, en compagnie de mon ancien directeur d'école le professeur Albus Dumbledore. Par Merlin, combien d'années se sont écoulées depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vu ? Quinze années. Peut-être même seize.

Au grand jamais j'ai pu imaginé le revoir un jour. Pas ici à Johannesburg. Et certainement pas devant chez moi !

Je rentrais du travail et j'étais exténuée. Dumbledore était assis sur la vieille chaise en bois que j'avais installé sous le porche devant la maison. Je me suis arrêtée net lorsque je l'ai vu, à la fois surprise et incrédule. Par Salazar, je ne rêvais pas ! Avais-je pensé en clignant bêtement plusieurs fois des yeux.

\- Bonsoir Miss Lestrange… ou devrais-je plutôt dire Mademoiselle Lestrade ? M'avait-il dit en me souriant.

L'étonnement avait été remplacé par l'agacement. Le vieux sorcier apportait avec lui des souvenirs et une ancienne vie qui m'étaient insupportables à affronter de nouveau. Je ne voulais même pas savoir comment il avait fait pour me retrouver. Je voulais qu'il parte. Maintenant.

\- Professeur, que faites-vous ici ? Lui avais-je demandé en soupirant.

\- Veuillez accepter mes excuses pour cette arrivée imprévue et tardive. L'urgence de la situation l'obligeait. Je comprends votre inquiétude et je devine aisément votre réticence à me recevoir; je veux seulement que vous entendiez ce que j'ai à vous dire. Des choses que vous devez savoir, Roberta. Après ça, je vous laisserai dans votre tranquillité si vous le souhaitez.

Plusieurs émotions m'ont envahi en l'écoutant. L'inquiétude. L'angoisse. Mais aussi la curiosité. L'homme s'était déplacé en personne jusqu'en Afrique du Sud dans l'unique but de venir me parler.

\- D'accord… lui avais-je répondu, mais arrêtez de m'appeler comme ça. Mon nom c'est Robyn, ça n'a pas changé.

Voilà comment après ça, nous nous retrouvâmes assis dans mon petit salon autour d'une tasse de thé. Après l'avoir invité à entrer, je l'avais vu contempler les murs avec curiosité. J'avais accroché des photographies moldues prises lors des nombreuses rencontres que je m'étais faites en arrivant ici.

\- Vous avez une charmante maison Miss Robyn, me complimenta Dumbledore en souriant.

\- Merci. Vous me direz, ça change radicalement du domaine des Lestrange. Mais c'est chez moi.

\- En effet, c'est un changement radical. Je n'ai pas le souvenir de votre intérêt pour la photographie moldue pendant vos études à Poudlard.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire avec amusement... et un peu de gêne.

\- Par salazar… j'étais une vraie peste à l'époque. Une parfaite élève de serpentard.

\- Je le conviens, vous avez changé Miss Lestrange. Mais il est faux de dire que tous les élèves de la maison serpentard sont des êtres malicieux. Beaucoup le sont peut-être, certes, mais pas tous.

\- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois professeur, vous êtes bien naïf de penser ça.

\- Peut-être, me répondit-il toujours avec le sourire. Mais peut-être l'êtes-vous plus autant que je le suis ?

\- C'est possible.

Je le vis reposer sa tasse sur le plateau qui était posé au milieu de la table basse du salon. L'heure des révélations est arrivée. Le vieux mage ne souriait plus et me regardait par dessus ses lunettes avec gravité.

\- Dites-moi, lui dis-je calmement. Allez-y.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Il me raconta absolument tout ce que j'aurais dû savoir.

Le seigneur des ténèbres était de retour. Il était réapparu lors du Tournoi Des Trois Sorciers et le ministère de la magie fermait les yeux. Et Fudge, ce misérable personnage ! Ne voulant pas croire au retour du mage noir, le ministre faisait passer Dumbledore comme un vieillard sénile qui croyait aux divagations du jeune Potter, ce dernier étant décrit dans la Gazette comme un adolescent perturbé par la mort accidentelle de son camarade Cédric Diggory.

\- Ces pauvres gosses, soupirai-je tristement. Le ministère est vraiment tombé bien bas, n'est-ce pas?

\- Cornélius a peur. Et, le fait qu'il ait dans son entourage des personnes comme Lucius Malefoy rend les choses beaucoup plus compliquées. Le ministre est facilement manipulable et j'imagine bien toutes les fabulations qui ont été dites.

\- Bon sang, soupirai-je, c'est un cauchemar. Un psychopathe pratiquant la magie noire se balade dans la nature et que fait le ministre pendant ce temps ? Absolument rien. Que comptez-vous faire, professeur ?

Dumbledore me sourit tristement et j'eus une désagréable impression. Pourquoi était-il venue me parler déjà ?

\- Ma chère, j'ai toujours un plan. Et je suis venu vous voir dans un but bien précis lié aux événements en cours. Voyez-vous, le ministère commence à vouloir se mêler aux affaires de l'école. Mais Poudlard reste et restera indépendante. Seulement je n'ai pas pu empêcher Cornélius d'intervenir dans le choix du nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Ce qui est fâcheux étant donné que je pensais vous offrir le poste, Miss Lestrange.

 **Quoi ?**

Ahurie, je regardai Dumbledore avec stupéfaction. Avais-je bien entendu ?

\- Vous… Vous vouliez me demander ? Me demander d'être le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal ? À moi ? Le questionnai-je d'un ton surpris. Vous êtes sûr ?

\- Oui. Pourquoi êtes-vous si étonnée ? En plus d'être une redoutable duelliste, vous connaissez les forces du mal mieux que quiconque Miss Lestrange. Ne soyez pas embarrassée. Mais malheureusement, comme je vous l'ai dit, Cornélius a pris les devants. Dolores Ombrage sera le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

\- Je vois… et je deviens quoi moi dans tout ça ? Vous n'êtes pas venu jusqu'ici uniquement pour me prévenir du retour de Vous-Savez-Qui.

\- Vous rappelez-vous, Miss Lestrange, de ma proposition quelques temps après votre départ de Poudlard.

Comment aurais-je pu oublier ? C'était un temps difficile - un temps de guerre. Les examens des ASPICS venaient de se terminer, il était temps pour les étudiants de faire des choix.

\- Vous vouliez que je rejoigne votre organisation. L'Ordre du Phénix, c'est bien ça ?

\- C'est exact. Et aujourd'hui, je viens vers vous avec la même proposition. Miss Robyn, la guerre sera inévitable. J'ai décidé de reconstituer l'Ordre Du Phénix et je vous demande de vous joindre à nous.

_

 **Vos pensées ?**


End file.
